


~What Is Looove?~

by Socially_inept_bean



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gavin’s not that bad, M/M, Not Beta Read, RAINBOW LEDS, Swearing, but don’t tell anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_inept_bean/pseuds/Socially_inept_bean
Summary: Pride parade starring Gavin and Nines, and Markus and Connor (but mostly Gavin and Nines)
Relationships: Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Tina Chen & Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	~What Is Looove?~

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY FINISHED IT GUYS BE PROUD OF ME PLEASE I STARTED THIS AT THE BEGINNING OF MAY

“Gavin, what in the name of rA9 are you wearing?” Said human simply smirked, rifling through the giant box in front of him. Nines didn’t know Gavin even  had boxes anymore. Physical, cardboard boxes.

“Never seen pride flags before, tin can?”

“Of course I have, I‘m dating  _ you _ ,” Gavin huffed. “What I don’t understand is why you’re wearing. . .  _ that _ .” He gestured to his outfit. A black leather jacket with the pan flag plastered across the back. He’d found the heart eye sunglasses Tina had gifted him last year with rainbow frames, and had a hat with a rainbow pinwheel stuck in it atop his head.

“We’re going to a pride parade, dumbass. Here.” He tossed a jacket up to Nines, who held it in front of himself to examine. Probably one of the least. . .  _ extravagant _ things Gavin possessed. It was a gray jacket, with the ace flag over the front left side. “Put that on.”

Nines did as he was told, slipping his arms into the coat. “Not that I’m complaining, but since when do you go to pride parades?” He hadn’t mentioned this event at all, which was unusual for him.

“I haven’t been able to for a while, work and all. But today’s our day off.” After pulling out everything he wanted, Gavin pushed the box back into his closet.

“What does this parade entail, exactly?”

“Just hangin’ out with a bunch of gays, really. It used to be a way to push gay rights or whatever, but now it’s really just for fun. Close your eyes.” Nines blinked, before doing so. He heard Gavin walk around him, and felt something being placed around his shoulders.

“I want to make sure you know, strangulation is not an effective way to kill androids, seeing as we can go much longer without breathing than human’s can, and the lack of air has much less dire effects.” The human paused, before letting out a wheezy laugh.

“Alright, open your eyes.” When he did so, he immediately looked down at what was draped over his back. A simple holographic cape, similar to what Markus used at capitol park, programmed to show the Bi flag. The ends were pinned securely to his shoulders. “Okay, let’s go.” Gavin abruptly spun on his heel, walking into the living room.

“Where?”

“To the parade, weren’t you listening, dipshit?” Nines rolled his eyes, adjusting the cape on his shoulders, and making his way over to the front door.

“Yes, but where is that, Dear.”

“I dunno, we were gonna meet Tina in front of her apartment and go from there.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me. Come on.”

Turns out, it wasn’t terribly difficult to find the parade route when you had an android who could just look it up.

“Gavin you rat bastard, there you are!”

“That’s either my inner monologue, or Tina, and I’m pretty sure my inner monologue isn’t a raging lesbian.” He saw Nines roll his eyes next to him. There was suddenly a weight pressed over his back, arms being draped around his neck, which he recognized as his best friend. “Hey Tiny,” he greeted as he was assaulted, hefting Tina further onto his back so he could carry her properly.

“Let’s go, noble steed!”

“Since when am I noble?”

“Since I got on your back three seconds ago.” Gavin sighed, and began walkingdown the street as a pink and red flag was waved in front of his face.

“I still don’t understand why you let her do this,” Nines stated, walking along beside them.

“Because she’d kick my ass otherwise.”

“You got that right,” she confirmed smugly.

“Nines!” The three looked up to see Connor waving at them cheerily. He was wearing a white button up, black lining the buttoned edge and sleeves. It was tucked into black slacks, and a matching belt held his gun, badge, and cuffs. He looked good,  _ better _ than good, but Gavin would forever say it was just because he looked like Nines.

“Hello, Connor,” Nines greeted, letting the RK800 jog up to them. Once he’d stopped, Gavin noticed his LED was, instead of the usual blue or occasional yellow, now a bright rainbow color wheel. He also had a few rainbow pins and ace pins on the front of his shirt, along with a couple pins Gavin had never seen before. Well, it was just a rainbow, but it had that android rights symbol in the middle. The one that was a circle with a stick figure in it. “What are you doing here? I thought Markus needed you somewhere.”

“Markus is the one who dragged me here, actually. He wanted to come, so I’m technically on duty.”

“I thought you tin cans couldn’t be dragged anywhere anymore,” Gavin questioned.

“Connor is Markus’ bodyguard,” Nines explained. “I told you this, Darling. They’re also dating.”

“Your brother’s dating Roboses?” Connor flushed blue, the freckles on his face lighting up bright cyan. That was new. Well, it looked new, at least. Did Nines do that? He didn’t actually remember seeing Nines blush.

_Well, now you’ve gotta_ , he thought to himself.

“Y-yes,” Connor stammered, folding in on himself, fingering one of the pins clipped to his shirt.

“What’s that pin, anyway?” Tina asked.

“Oh. People have been making pride flags for android lgbt rights.” Connor shifted his weight back and forth between his feet, before looking back up. “Here, take this,” He slipped his hand into Nines’ skin peeling back to reveal his white chassis. His LED flickered yellow, before returning to the steadily pulsing rainbow.

“What is this?” Nines questioned, distant gaze signaling he was looking at whatever Connor had given him.

“Just try it,” Connor urged. After a few moments of silence, Nines smiled, shaking his head fondly.

“What is it?” Gavin asked. In response, the android turned his head to show off his now rainbow LED.

“Huh. Neat,” he commented, at the same time that Tina said, “Oh that’s cool.”

“I need to go find Markus again. Bye Nines!” He quickly began pushing his way through the crowd.

“What, not gonna say bye to me and Tina?”

“Goodbye, Officer Chen!” Connor shouted, before disappearing completely into the crowd. Gavin blinked.

“You really should’ve expected that,” Tina laughed, adjusting herself on his back. “Now onward!” Gavin rolled his eyes, but began to make his way through the crowd again.

“Connor! There you are! Where were you?”

“I’m sorry. I saw Nines and Gavin and I had to speak with them.” Markus smiled, sliding their hands together between them as they started walking. Connor felt his heart stutter, but hopefully it didn’t show. Judging by the look he was given, it did.

“Don’t apologize for that. It’s fine. But you could’ve asked me to come with you, you know,” he teased.

“Still, I’m supposed to stay with you. Don’t want you getting hurt.” He shifted the gun on his belt pointedly. Markus rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to get killed just because you weren’t by my side for two minutes,Con.”

“We don’t know that. A killer could be waiting for the moment I let my guard down to strike. Besides, it was 55.376 seconds, not two minutes. And,” he paused, feeling thirium rush to his face as he glanced down, “I enjoy being by your side.”

“Why thank you. I’m glad you enjoy your boyfriend’s company. He’d like to let you know he enjoys your company too.” Connor smiled gratefully. “I love you.”

“. . . I — love you too,” he mumbled, looking away. Markus laughed, pausing their walking to turn and face him. Their eyes met, and stayed that way for several seconds- exactly 6.841 seconds- before Markus smiled, a knowing glint in his eyes. What could he possibly know? Connor had know idea what he could’ve gained from just staring at him. He always said the eyes were the window to the soul, though Connor still doubted that. Yes, the eyes were very expressive and telling, he’d solved many cases using hints from the eyes, but there were things they just couldn’t show you.

Markus turned away, beginning to pull him back into walking.

“Why don’t we try and find Nines again?” He commented casually.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude on their time.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine. we’re supposed to be having fun, and you have fun when you’re together.”

“ _ I’m _ supposed to be protecting you.” Markus hummed doubtfully, looking over the crowd.

“I found him! Come on!” Connor was suddenly being pulled through the crowd, and seconds later he was standing next to Nines, who now had his own android rights pin on the right side of his jacket.

“Hello, Connor,” Nines chuckled. “And you, Markus.”

“Hey Nines,” the RK200 greeted warmly, while Connor opted to just nod, brushing a hand through his ruffled hair.

“Hey Roboses,” Gavin greeted.

“Where’s officer Chen?” Connor questioned, finally getting his bearings.

“She had to leave because she saw a ‘hot ass chick’, I believe is how she put it.” Next to him, the human snorted.

“Well I think there was more cursing both before and after, but yeah, that was the gist of it.”

“Did you need us?” Nines asked, ignoring his partner.

“No, we just wanted to spend time with you,” Markus explained, shrugging.

“Alright, but you better not get offended when I call you tin can, tin can.” Markus tilted his head.

“Though I am confused, I’m not offended. I hear this behavior from you is usual, and most likely to cover up your own insecurities.” Gavin spluttered.

“Nines, why would you let him do that to me?”

“I can’t stop him, and he isn’t wrong, my love.” The human gaped, offended, before a smile slipped into his features. 

“Hey! Plastic!” Markus turned from fixing the pin on Connor’s shirt at the sudden shout. Next to him, his boyfriend immediately tense, readying for a fight as a man walked up to them.

“Is there something you needed, sir?” Markus asked calmly.

“Yeah, I need you and your buddy to leave!”

“And why is that?” Connor questioned, hand drifting to his holster. Markus wasn’t surprised this was happening. He’d been almost surprised that no one had come up to them sooner.

“Why do you think, tin can? You shouldn’t be here!”

“We have every right to be here, sir, according to the-“

“I don’t give a fuck!” Connor’s eyes narrowed when he was cut off. Markus sighed. He always made sure to never cut Connor off, even if what he was saying was blatantly wrong. He  hated not being able to finish his thoughts.

Connor slipped his hand out of Markus’, who frowned at the loss of contact. “Sir, I’m going to need you to leave, before-“

“Before what? Before I damage your plastic ass?” The man lifted his arms and swiftly threw a punch.

“Hey!” There was suddenly another hand catching the fist, though it wasn’t Connor’s as he thought. “Buddy. That’s illegal now. Or haven’t you heard? With your head so far up your own ass,” Gavin spat, twisting the arm.

“Why are you siding with them? If you’re with them you’re as good as them, which means I might as well beat your ass too!”The man’s opposite arm came up to hit Gavin, and the detective easily side stepped away.

“Hey Con, cuff this guy, shoot ‘im, I don’t care. Just get him out of here.”

“With pleasure, detective Reed.” He quickly pulled the metal cuffs off his belt and brought the snarling man’s hands behind his back. Markus was too stunned to register what happened next, but soon, there was someone tapping his shoulder.

“Markus, are you okay?” He looked up, seeing Nines standing beside him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

“Yes, I’m fine. Just. . . your boyfriend, Gavin, right?” Nines nodded in confirmation. “He stood up for us. It was just jarring, is all. I know it shouldn’t really be that much of a surprise, since he’s dating and android and all, but. . .”

“Well I couldn’t just let him insult you like that, now could I?” They both glanced over to see the human in question walking up to them with something held behind his back. “I’m the only one who gets to call you tin cans plastic assholes. Just wanted to make sure he understood that. Don’t get used to it, though. I don’t like doing Connor’s job about as much as he doesn’t like doing mine.

“Though,” He paused, looking off to the side, “you guys are alive, yeah? If you’re alive that means you have feelings, and one of those feelings is love. So who are we human’s to deny you the right to love who you want?” He glanced back at Markus. “But if you tell anyone I said that, I’ll be the one throwing you in a junkyard, got it?” He suppressed a shudder at the thought of the junkyard. The same junkyard that haunted his dreams, and hovered over his mind like a hurricane every time thunderstorms rolled into the city. He knew it was a harmless joke, though. He was fine with it.

“Of course, detective. Our secret.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that. I might tell someone. Good blackmail,” Nines commented, slipping his and Gavin’s hands together.

“Babe, I don’t know if you know this, but blackmail is illegal.”

“Oh, I know.” Gavin blinked, before his eyes widened comically, and they began walking away, bickering the whole way.

“Hello, Markus.” He looked good his right to see Connor walking back up to them. “Not dead, I see?”

“Fortunately, though I’m concerned for detective Reed.” He slipped an arm around Connor’s waist, who rested his head on Markus’ shoulder.

“If it’s because of Nines, I think he’s fine.”

“I suppose I’ll take your word for it.” They watched as the couple faded into the crowd. “Come on, North said she found someone giving away rainbow painted dog carvings.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me,” Nines smirked, pulling Gavin to sit down on a park bench. They’d wandered away from the parade after the incident with Ogden.

“God knows why,” the human sighed, leaning into the android’s side.

“What is it that you’re holding?” Nines questioned, gesturing to the fisted hand Gavin held in his coat pocket. He pulled the hand out, opening the palm to reveal a silver chain, with a heart charm attached to it. Nines carefully took it from him, examining it more closely. One side of the heart was bright blue, and the other was a similarly bright red.

“I know you’re pretty sentimental and shit, even if I’m the only one who knows it,” Gavin mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his know empty hand.

“Thank you, Gavin,” the android murmured, putting the necklace in his pocket to be put on later.

“No problem, Nines.”

“I love you,” He whispered, resting his head on his human’s.

“I know you do, tin can. The feeling’s mutual.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tina and that hot ass chick get together after this.
> 
> You can suggest stuff for me to write if you want
> 
> Discord if you wanna chat: https://discord.gg/ejNJgB


End file.
